Mundo inverso
by nicolop98
Summary: Que pasaria si un dia fueras a un desierto y te quedaras inconciente, y que ademas al despertar todo estuviera al reves, bueno si quieres saberlo tendras que leer mi fic jajajajajajajaja no enserio leedlo Contiene a finnxfiona y mucho mas
1. prologo

Era un tranquilo día en ooo y se podía notar a una persona saliendo de una peculiar casa construida en un árbol, este muchacho aparentaba unos 16 años de edad y vestía con una camiseta azul claro con unos pantalones de un azul mas oscuro este llevaba en su cabeza un gorro con forma de oso polar que dejaba ver un poco de sus pelos de color Rubio y bien cuidado a su lado estaba un perro de color dorado con unos ojode muy grandesde de color negro, este perro se paro y dejo salir unas palabras de su boca.

J: ¿a donde vas finn?

F: voy a buscarme una aventura por el desierto que esta junto al reino helado.

J: finn no te metas en muchos problemas por favor.

F: tranquilo jale solo iré a echar un vistazo y nada mas, ya sabes que se vuelto un poco aburrido esto desde que ya casi no hay mal en ooo.

Al terminar esto el muchacho agarro un maletín y metió su espada echa de sangre de demonio la cual era una herencia de su familia, un par de botellas de agua y un poco de comida. Teniendo esto en la maleta el se fue a la puerta de la casa y dijo unas ultimas palabras antes de irse.

F: adiós jake, no tardare mucho en regresar a la casa.

Pero lo que el no sabia era que el estaba ignorando lo que le iba a pasar en los instantes que seguirían a esa conversación y que aunque nadie lo creía iban a cambiar el curso vidasvisas de todos los habitantes de ooo

* * *

**Nota del autor**

Jajaja que les parece el comienzo de mi fic.

Intentare subir un capitulo por semana pero estas no ya que el martes comienzo exámenes pero igual en mis tiempos libres intentare llevarles un poco de diversión a todos. Además asepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias que me hagan en cuanto a mi escritura.

Pero igual ya tengo el capitulo 1 preparado y emplazandose a subir jajajajaja me encanta joderabasta la próxima Nicolás 98 se despide jajajaja


	2. capitulo 1

Capitulo 1: el desierto

El muchacho estava caminando con una mirada un poco sombria ya que el no se podia sacar de la cabeza el echo de que desde que el vencio al lich las aventuras de la tierra de ooo se avian disminuido de forma drastica y de que los dias se estavan haciendo cada ves mas aburridos, pero en medio de sus pensamientos el fue interrumpido por una persona que era de un color... Rosa?

F: a hola princesa bublegum como estas?  
PB: hola finn, yo estoy bien y tu?  
F: bien princesa, por cierto que hace tan lejos de su reino?  
PB: estoy llendo a la casa de lady arcoiris al parecer ella tiene algo muy importante que decirme y quiere que la vea en unos momentos, y tu que estas haciendo por estos lugares  
F: estoy llendo al decierto a buscar una aventura, ya sabes que desde que el lich no esta las aventuras se han disminuido y esto se a puesto un poco aburrido

Estas ultimas palabras las mensiono con un tono un poco sombrio y triste, pero este lo intento esconder con una sonrisa falsa.  
PB: ok finn ya me tengo que ir  
F: ok princesa

Mientras finn se alejaba la princesa bublegum pensaba

(pensamientos de bublegum)

Parece que finn esta deprimido por el echo de que ya casi no hay aventuras en ooo, ademas hay que sumarle el echo de que el es el unico humano que hay en ooo, pobre finn debe ser duro no tener a alguien de tu misma especie a muchos kilometros a la redonda.

( fin de los pensamientos de bublegum)

Mientras ella pensaba esto los Pasos de finn se aceleraban constantemente hasta llegar al punto de estar corriendo a causa de la adrenalina que le dava la posibilidad de poder encontrar una aventura que le causara los sentimientos que antes sentia al investigar las masmorras, por este motivo finn llego al decierto mas rapido de lo que creia.

En ese momento finn sentia una gran sed pero el noto que toda el agua del maletin ya no estava, al parecer el ya se la habia tomado, pero esto al parecer no le molesto.

(pensamiento de finn)

Esto le sumara emocion al asunto, ademas estoy junto al reino helado y puedo comer nieve de ese lugar si lo nesecito, ahora que lo pienso despues de esto deveria ir a ver como se comporta el rey helado.

Finn paso horas caminando pero no encontro nada lo cual lo molesto un poco pero igual tenia algo mas que hacer y era ir a ver al rey helado. Pero en el camino finn sintio un gran calor lo cual hiso que se desmallara y el pasara horas en el piso, ya en la noche finn se levanto con una sensacion extraña como si todo hubiera cambiado pero a el no le importo mucho parecian ser las 9:30 de la noche y solo se podian ver las sobresalientes montañas del reino helado por lo cual finn desidio ir directamente hacia ellas.

Tardo alrededor de media hora para poder llegar a ellas por lo cual estava sediento, aprobechando el hielo de las montañas trago un poco y se reidrato un poco, se sento en un pedaso de hielo que tenia una firma de silla y se puso a descansar.

momentos después el pudo oir un ligero pero perceptible grito de un hombre que venia del castillo del rey helado

f: ese era un hombre?, que raro no el rey helado no hace nada mas que raptar princesas y hablar con sus pingüinos pero que importa ire a ver que pasa igual es mi dever como aventurero y ademas podría sacar una aventura de esto.

Al decir terminar de decir esto finn se paro y salió corriendo en dirección al castillo del rey helado con la esperanza de que iba a encontrar una aventura. paso unas cuantas montañas y se encontro con 3 golems de hielo

f:golems? vaya el rey helado se ha echo mas fuerte de lo que esperava. dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en la cara.

los golems al notar su presencia lo atacaron con gigantescos pedazos de hielo los cuales finn pudo esquivar rapidamente y sacar su espada. este ataco rapidamente a uno de los golems de hielo cortandolo por la mitad y haciendo que la mitad superior callera. al ver esto los otros 2 golems se juntaron creando un golem mas grande que saco unas palabras de su boca

g:mataste a nuestro hermano y por eso vas a pagar!. al terminar de decir la frase el golem le mando un gran manotazo que golpeo a finn y lo lanzo a 5 metros de distancia.

este golem era mas poderoso que el anterior pero esto a finn no lo desanimo el apreto con fuerza la espada de sangre de demonio y corrió hacia el golem subió por su mano derecha y ataco directamente la cabeza del golem dejandolo noqueado en el piso. finn aprovecho esto y corto el cuello del gigante golem causandole una herida mortal. de este salieron unas pequeñas sombras de las cuales una hablo

s1: gracias aventurero nos has salvado

s2: si, lo has echo la reina helada nos aprisiono aqui en unos de sus arrebatos de locura

f: chido, y ahora que haran entonces

s1:nos juntaremos con nuestro hermano. al terminar de decir esto las 2 sombras se elevaron y desaparecieron en el cielo.

f: me siento feliz por ellos... espera un momento esa sombra dijo reina helada?, el tiempo los pudo haber afectado. se quedo pensando un momento y recordo lo que enrealidad estava haciendo y se puso a buscar el camino mas corto para llegar al castillo del rey helado. corrió unos cuantos metros y pudo ver claramente el castillo del rey helado pero era algo diferente de como lo recordava.

F: hace cuantos meses no venia a este castillo, algunas veces era tan divertido venir aqui y patear al rey helado en la cara... aaaa que recuerdos dijo con un suspiro. acortare el paso para disfrutar mas la vista.

* * *

**nota del autor**

bueno lo dejare aqui por hoy y mas tarde subire el capitulo 2 y perdón por la demora que estava examenes y solo podia escribir entre mis ratos libres

diganme como les parece y si tiene algún consejo para mi lo aceptare con gusto ya que solo soy un chico nuevo en esta comunidad


End file.
